westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
New Builders Guide
This guide is only for people who's building applications have been approved. If your name in-game name is still yellow, this guide is not for you. You may be looking for the FAQ instead. So you just got approved to be a builder, eh? Well your initiation isn't done yet. There's a lot of things that need to be explained, but can't be done in-game for every new builder. Read this over and if you still have questions, then feel free to ask the community. Finding work Your very first steps (after reading this entire page of course!) is to check out the warps furnish and nonos (in that order). After that, see what needs doing on the latest server build. If there is no work available there, check out /warp build to see the latest personal projects with work available. READ THIS GUIDE BEFORE WORKING ON ANY PROJECTS THOUGH. Getting help If you need any fires lit, barrels (tnt) placed, or terraforming/build moving with WorldEdit or VoxelSniper, ask a Maester; they're happy to help. If any other builder happens to have WorldEdit or VoxelSniper, it was given to them for use on their own personal project because we trust them. They aren't obligated to help anyone with favors like that. If you have a large terraform request, please use the terraforming request thread on the forums. The Plot & Feedback System When we build villages, towns, cities or anything else collaborative on this server we use a very specific system for organizing builds and communicating with each other. # When you first warp to a work in progress build, the first thing you will usually see is a big wall of signs. These signs will give you important info you need to know when building. You'll find info like "which direction is the wind blowing?" here and "what are the buildings here supposed to look like?". Read all of these signs carefully before starting to build. # When you check out the build, you'll see a lot of square shapes on the ground made of various colored wool; these are plots. Plots are basically big markers saying "Hey! build this building here, in this shape!". The local info boards at the warp will explain what colors mean what. Colors might be different from build to build so be sure to check the boards. Red and orange might mean rich and poor house respectively, while blue and purple might mean differnt kinds of shops. # In the plot there MAY be a sign with specific instructions for that building. There might also be a single block sitting in it. Usually this block shows you what material you are supposed to use for the roof. # When you have claimed a plot and are working on a build, ALWAYS leave a tag there, even if you have just started. What's a tag? It's a simple block, floating above the building, with your name signed on it. It lets us know who is responsible for what and helps us keep track of things. You're free to make your tag whatever you want, but be aware that if you make something obnoxiously big people will get mad at you. Be sure to keep your tag up even when you are done building. ALWAYS TAG YOUR DAMN BUILDINGS! # DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN ONE PLOT AT A TIME! # Make each of your buildings unique. ALWAYS make sure each new building you make is distinct from the last. # Everyone on the server is allowed to leave feedback or constructive criticisms on WIP (work in progressS) builds (don't go leaving feedback in King's Landing, for example. That shit's done). If you have feedback, place a melon block somewhere above their building with your message written on it with signs. If you are replying to feedback, use any other block but melon. Generally people use pumpkins to reply but you can use anything as long as it sticks out. # Always be sure to keep checking back at your individual builds for any feedback until the entire project is done. If the leader of a project tells you to change something, listen to them. It's their build and they have the option to just remove your build entirely if they think it doesn't fit. # If you have addressed all the feedback and think your build is done, put a glowstone on it with a sign saying "Done". Still check up on it from time to time though. Personal Projects We all know the feeling; You've just been accepted and want to get to work on building your own big castle and make your mark on Westeros. Chill. While there's no set time limit on applying for a personal project, we'd like you to take 2-3 weeks before thinking about applying. Hang out on the server for a while and help out with some other projects. Get to know the ins and outs of Westeros. For example, not all locations need big castles with tall curtain walls, a lot of them are probably simple stone keeps with curvy wood palisades. Regions have very specific terrain, farms, building styles, personalities, etc. These are all not so obvious details you need to learn before taking on your own project. Some other things of note: Projects shouldn't be built in a vacuum. We encourage our builders to work with each other and cooperate. Project applications are NOT first come first serve. If more than one person applies for a project, we will approve the best one. If you have your sights set on a location someone else does, don't be afraid to make your own application (or offer to work on it with them)! Server Projects If you've joined just in time to get in on a new server project, read this stuff carefully. It will cover the procedure for big builds. # Read the project thread on the forums. About a week or so before the scheduled date, we will post a thread for the latest server build. Read it and familiarize yourself with it. You don't need to memorize it, but don't be clueless. # GET IN TEAMSPEAK!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously. Get in teamspeak. With 50+ people on and coordinating, we will be avoiding chat as it becomes hectic as hell. If you don't know how to join our TeamSpeak server, check out the TeamSpeak page. ## USE PUSH TO TALK! Otherwise we will hear all your dumb background noise and it will drive us nuts. ## No microphone? That's fine, you just need to be able to hear us. If you have a question, you can ask it in-game and it might be seen or ask it in the teamspeak text chat. ## Shitty microphone? Just stay muted. If we can't understand you or your awful settings are causing lots of feedback or whatever, just mute yourself. ## Avoid talking over people or off topic chat. When we're trying to organize 50 people to build something, we can't have a bunch of people talking about unrelated stuff. It can get confusing. # If you are joining late or without a job, ask a Maester where you are needed. Make yourself useful! Don't just idle around and be a peanut gallery. Community If you're a builder, we expect you to keep in touch with the community and the latest happenings. Read the forums or hang out in teamspeak. Your call, just don't be shy! If you want to join our teamspeak, the server info is the same URL as the Minecraft server URL. Rank Policies Will I be demoted for inactivity? Yes. If you are gone for any number of months, you may be at risk of being demoted to nobuild. As time goes on, the server's collective skills get better and better, and old, out of touch builders may not be up to snuff anymore. If this happens, you are free to reapply on the forums. What if I have to leave or want to take a break? Let us know, just so we don't think you just disappeared and died. What else can I be demoted or punished for? All the same rules for nobuilds apply to you as well. If you're causing drama or problems (in-game, on the forums, on teamspeak or anywhere else), we will probably give you a warning first, but be on your best behaviour. How do I become a Maester? Don't ask. Don't drop not-so-subtle hints. Don't do anything expecting to get Maester. If you're Maester material, the staff will discuss it amongst themselves and make a decision. Category:Guides&Rules